A ski brake of the abovementioned type is disclosed, for example, in German OS No. 30 38 018, in particular in FIGS. 1 and 2. (German OS No. 30 38 018 corresponds to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 200,121, filed Oct. 24, 1980 and entitled SKI BRAKE now U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,187). In this construction, the pedal part which supports respective braking arm sections of the two braking arms is a braking arm carrier which at one one end is pivotally connected to a swivel axis which is supported for sliding motion and, at the other end, is pivotally connected to one end of a second pedal part which is constructed as a stepping plate. The stepping plate is pivotally connected to a ski-fixed axle by means of a bar which is pivotally supported on the other end of the stepping plate. In this manner, the braking mechanism is formed by a four-joint system which not only has many structural parts, but also requires the use of several springs for satisfactory swivelling of the braking mechanism from the retracted position to the braking position, namely at least one spring which biases the braking-arm carrier and at least one further spring which biases the bar. Also, this ski brake permits the designer to choose the braking angle, namely the angle between the braking mandrels and the upper side of the ski in the braking position, only within a limited range.
The subject matter of the present application is also related to that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 234 226, filed Feb. 13, 1981 and entitled SKI BRAKE (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,788).
German OS No. 29 02 703 discloses a ski brake, the braking arms of which are supported by bearing blocks which are arranged pivotally about a ski-fixed axle. To operate the two braking arms, a pedal is provided which is pivotal about a further ski-fixed axle. The pedal has two guideways on its underside, into which project cams of the braking arms. Furthermore, the pedal has an extension which projects into the area below its swivel axle, on which extension is supported one end of an erecting spring which is a tension spring. The other end of the tension spring is suspended on a round rod which is held on the two bearing blocks. Since control of the swivelling movement of the braking arms occurs, during a stepping down on the pedal, directly through engagement of the cams on the braking arms with the pedal, high frictional forces must be overcome between the pedal and the cams of the braking arms. A further disadvantage of this ski brake is that it has a relatively large structural height, due to the mentioned spring fastening and the use of the bearing blocks.
Therefore, a purpose of the invention is to design a ski brake of the abovementioned type which is simple and has few structural parts, and in which the braking angle which exists in the braking position can be chosen within a large range.